


Two Birds with one stone

by Caroaimezoe



Series: Leo's week [8]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: Could be ten years after 'Never Again', the entry for Donatello's dayPic by Neat Tea





	Two Birds with one stone

**Author's Note:**

> Could be ten years after 'Never Again', the entry for Donatello's day  
> Pic by Neat Tea

 

__

 

 

 _Everybody wants Leo‘s week,_  
_Day seven: Free day (second entry)_

**Two birds with one stone**

_AU Foot! Leo, inspired by Luleiya art_

“So, Purple, your name is Donatello, isn’t it? Don’t lie. We have learned even more relevant information with our memory scanner,” Leonardo declared, his gleaming black eyes piercing through his black bandana and Donnie’s knees buckled.

Leo had a box in his hands, and Don supposed it was torture devices.

He must escape because he could read the gaze of the turtle he had spent a lifetime with. Whether the bandana was blue or black, Leonardo had the same eyes. The eyes of a man with an ace up his sleeve.

Each of Donatello’s wrist were tied with a rope, which was fixed to the ceiling, and his feet were chained to the floor, his body spread like an ‘X’.

He looked around, again, his brain searching for anything that might help.

Useless.

Anyway, all of them had received training against torture. Donnie wouldn’t crack. The worse scenario was his death. But since they had found out Leo was working for the enemy, they had all braced themselves against their upcoming deaths.

“Don’t you want to ask me what relevant information we have?”Leo asked, with a smirk, obviously pleased with himself.

Donatello stayed silent. He wouldn’t play mind-games with this brainwashed version of his brother. He knew what it was Leo was looking for, but he was positive the Foot could not have read it in his brain. Their technology might be advanced, but they couldn’t find out something Don did not know.

“Yes,” Leo admitted, taking a step closer. ”Your brain did not give away the location of your master, nor your brothers, only scattered images and hints. But we figured out your weakness, to get your cooperation. Guess what it is, my sweet genius?”

Oh no, oh no.

“I’m gluten intolerant,” Donatello sneered, not needing to fake sweating in panic as Leo got closer.

With a smug grin, Leo approached his face, brushing Donatello's jawline with his lips, in an almost kiss, to whisper in his ear.

“It’s me.”

The lips of his tormentor descended lower, kissing his jaw slightly.

"We have seen in your memory, so many images of me... and even your most repressed fantasies..."

The teasing lips went down again, settling for a moment in the hollow of his neck, before nibbling it. Don could help it, he yelped.

"Hummmm, Donatello,” he said seductively, emphasizing his name, and the black pearl of his irises looking from the holes of the bandana gleamed in a mix a lust and mockery. “You think that in this position you’re in, you actually stand chance? For me to attack and dominate you is your most ardent of fantasies for years.”

A hand ran down the sensitive side of his body.

“Your self-restraint is remarkable, Donatello. You stayed such a professional, scientific, and a devoted brother all these years. I never rewarded your honorable behavior, like you deserved. Am I correct?”

Leonardo grabbed his ass in a possessive hand and Donnie bit down a cry. With his arms stretched like that, he was even more exposed than in a bed. All was more vulnerable. Weaker.

“Do you want to put a stop to your suffering, already? Now that I know of your attraction toward me, nothing prevents me from taking you as my lover. I can fulfill all these fantasies you have, and so much more…” he whispered, nibbling at his neck.

Don, stiff as his bo, tried to resist the bewitching voice.

“They brainwashed you. You were a hero, and they made an assassin from you!” he yelled, helpless.

Leo’s hand, which was playing with his tail, moved sensually up to encircle his neck, squeezing it ligthly.

"I know you have a choking fetish. Wanna try?” he asked. ”Or, what if I make you cum? You seem stressed out!”

The hands were now playing with his slit, cupping the blooming bulge that Don was helpless to prevent from forming.

“Stop it! Stop it!” Donnie begged.

“Why?” Leo asked, staring at him boldly. “You want it! You’ve wanted this since your teenage years, ten years ago! I can give you that, after such a celibacy. Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you! We were brothers, right? I have some nicer plan in mind!”

It was obvious what Leo’s plan was and Donatello was trying to move away, but he was tied too tightly to move more than an inch, and whatever he was trying to imagine, his mind was full of Leo’s image.

“Maybe this will help you relax,” Leo suggested.

To Don’s shock, his eldest brother turned his bandana backward, showing a royal blue side, and dropped to his knees, the sound echoing to Donnie’s core.

“I will blow you. Be nice, and after that, I will kiss you with the taste of your cum on my tongue.”

Don could not help it, hearing such an erotic promise. He dropped down into the waiting hand of this dark copy of his brother.

Leo trailed his tongue on the length of his girth and Don shivered, biting his lips. He was conscious that he had already begun panting heavily.

Leo teased him about the fact that he needed to calm down because they were not even started yet.

“Where are your Master and brothers?” he asked more seriously, punctuating his question by swallowing the tip of Donatello’s cock.

Leo’s tongue pushed on the slit of the head hard with his tongue, and Don felt his toes curls.

“I have been trained in Japan for ten months to master the pleasures of the flesh. I’m a very patient and skilled lover... Your brain cannot help you here. You cannot defend yourself. I will touch you all over, and make you shiver…” he explained.

He looked him straight in the eye, from the floor, so sensual, exposing his own hard pulsating cock, and Don’s heart pounded.

It must feel good. He had told himself this a thousand of times, living with Leo. But never he has managed to see his cock, nor his lascivious face. He has only pictured it in his mind, and the reality was so much better.

Leonardo twirled his tongue around his shaft, and Don felt the warmth reach a dangerous level in his belly.

“I have all night, and all day to feel you up… And I brought a lot of toys. Anyway, I must admit that having a turtle lover turns me on. It’s two birds with one stone, as the saying goes,” he said before deepthroating him.

Don closed his eyes, so as not to display what he felt.

The admission Leo that could feel attracted to him started to breach Don’s resolve, and he knew, that even if it was a bad thing to reach his apex in the mouth of his turn-coat brother, he was about to do it.

However, he wouldn’t reveal where Master Splinter was, nor Raph and Mikey.

But then a hard pinch kicked him out of his bliss and wide-eyed, he looked down at Leonardo

“I have time, but until I have the information I want, I will deny you climax,” he concluded, his saccharine voice having a slight hint of threat.

Don’s breathed hitched, while Leonardo smirked, daring him, with that blue bandana tied on his handsome face, continuing his ministrations with one hand, while the other was searching under his tail.

He had so dreamed of this.

“Resist me, Donnie. I like that,” he whispered. “We will have so much fun. You will love my cock up your ass. I can’t wait to har you moaning.”

“Please, Leo… stop torturing me,” he pleaded, in a choked voice.

“What are you talking about?” Leo was coating his finger with lube now, breaching him carefully. “This is not torturing. These are your fantasies, brought to life…”

Donatello braced himself, knowing his brother would hit his pleasure spot and tease him with it until he was only a needy and horny mess. He let a whimper.

Leo was right. The limit between torture and living dream was blurred. He knew he would crack soon. Lust would cloud his mental faculties. It was a matter of time. Maybe hours, if Donatello was strong.

Leonardo was now rimming him, his tongue sweet and hot, inside of him. Maybe not hours...

Don just hoped he could hold back long enough to allow his family to get away.


End file.
